Truck racks are typically used to haul long, cumbersome objects, for is example, lumber, that are too long or incompatibly shaped for hauling in the bed of a pickup truck. Racks of this type are also typically fixed to the top of the truck and bed and remain fixed until the rack is no longer needed. The racks are usually too bulky to be conveniently stored. Also, substantial labor, lifting and time is necessary to mount and demount the rack relative to the truck bed. Prior truck racks also occupy substantial space within the truck bed, hence limiting the available space for carrying cargo.
The present invention provides a cargo securing system for a truck comprised of a truck rack mounted to the truck along the sides of the truck bed, not on top of the truck bed, and in a manner which occupies little of the available space within the truck bed, yet enables the rack to be adjustable in height and extensible longitudinally for carrying various and differently shaped cargoes. Moreover, the present truck rack, once installed, enables placement of a truck bed cover, truck cap or enclosure, or the occasional placement of a truck camper without removing the rack from the truck bed. The rack is completely retractable below the top surface of the truck bed and adjustable in height to various positions above the truck bed. It can also be completely removed from the truck in minutes and stored, for example, hung on a wall.
The rack of the cargo securing system hereof comprises modular components that can be purchased and used independently of one another. The cargo securing system is also extendible and expandable into various configurations depending upon the type of load to be carried. For example, it permits securement of cargo to the surface of the truck bed, including between to the wheel wells. With the rack extended in height, additional cargo can be placed on the extended rack and/or below the rack in the truck bed. Upon extension in a horizontal direction, for example, over the cab of the truck, or rearwardly beyond the rear bumper of the truck, additional cargo carrying capability is provided. Multiple different loads can be secured to the rack at the same time. The rack is versatile in its orientation and can be readily set up in different orientations or multiply different positions in accordance with the nature of the cargo to be carried. The rack may also be securely stored within the bed when not in use and protects the sides of the truck bed and serves as a cab protector when in use or in the stored position.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a truck cab and bed protector rack for a truck comprising a pair of generally upright elongated supports for securement to the truck adjacent opposite sides thereof and adjacent the truck cab, each support including an elongated upper section and an elongated lower section, each section comprising a box beam having an elongated flange projecting rearwardly from the box beam and an elongated flange projecting in a lateral direction from the box beam, each support including a member receivable within the upper and lower sections to secure the sections to one another with the upper section superposed over the lower section and the rearward and laterally directed flanges of the upper and lower sections in respective vertical alignment with one another at least one cross beam extending laterally between the supports and having opposite ends adjacent the laterally projecting flanges, and means cooperable with the flanges and the cross beam for securing the one cross beam to the laterally projecting flanges of the supports.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a rack for location adjacent the tailgate of a truck comprising a pair of elongated upright supports for securement to the truck adjacent opposite to sides thereof, each support having first and second sections, each first section having elongated side walls and an end wall between the side walls, and a first pair of flanges projecting forwardly of the end wall remote from the side walls, a second pair of flanges projecting laterally from one of the side walls, each second section including a box beam having a first pair of elongated flanges, respectively, spaced from one another and projecting in a forward direction for reception between the side walls of the first section, the box beam of the second section also having at least one elongated flange projecting in a lateral direction generally perpendicular to the forward direction, means for releasably securing the first and second sections to one another with the first flanges of the second section received between the side walls of the first section, means for securing the sections along opposite sides of the truck adjacent the tailgate, and a first cross beam extending laterally between one of the first and second sections and connected at its opposite ends between the laterally directed flanges thereof.
In a still further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cargo securing system for a truck having a truck bed comprising a front frame including a pair of generally upstanding elongated supports for securement to the truck adjacent its opposite sides and a front portion of the truck bed, a rear frame including a pair of generally upstanding elongated supports for securement to the truck adjacent its opposite sides and a rear portion of the truck bed, a pair of side rails each comprised of an elongated support and an extension member longitudinally adjustable relative to one another to form side rails of selected adjustable lengths, means for releasably securing the side rails to said front and rear supports along opposite sides of the truck including, for each side rail, a releasable connection between the extension member and one of the front and rear supports along one side of the truck and between the side rail elongated support and another of the front and rear supports along the one side.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cargo securing system for a truck bed comprising a pair of generally upright elongated front supports for securement to the truck adjacent opposite sides thereof and adjacent the front of the truck bed, each front support including an elongated upper section and an elongated lower section, at least the upper section comprising a box beam having a pair of elongated flanges projecting rearwardly from the box beam, each front support including a member receivable within the upper and lower sections to secure the sections to one another with the upper section superposed over the lower section, a pair of elongated upright rear supports for securement to the truck bed adjacent opposite sides thereof and adjacent the rear of the truck bed, each rear support including first and second sections, each first section of the rear supports having elongated side walls and an end wall between the side walls, each second section of the rear supports including a box beam having a first pair of elongated flanges, respectively, spaced from one another and projecting in a forward direction, means for releasably securing each of the first and second sections of each rear support to one another, including a second member receivable within the first and second sections to secure the first and second sections of each rear support to one another with the second section superposed over the first section, means for securing the supports along opposite sides of the truck, an elongated element extending longitudinally between the upper and the second sections along each of the opposite sides of the truck and receivable at its opposite ends between the rearwardly and forwardly directed flanges of the upper and second sections, respectively, and means for releasably securing the elongated elements at each of the opposite ends thereof to the upper and second sections, respectively.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a cargo securing system for a truck having a truck bed and to an upright support at each corner of the truck bed adjacent front and rear portions thereof, a side rail for extending between the front and rear supports along each of the opposite sides of the truck bed, each side rail comprising an elongated beam and an elongated extension element slidable along the elongated beam such that the length of each side rail is adjustable. The elongated beam has a pair of flanges projecting laterally inwardly of the truck and toward its opposite side and means for releasably coupling the elongated beam and extension of each rail in selected longitudinal positions relative to one another to provide side rails of selected adjusted lengths. Means are provided carried by each of the elongated beam and the extension element for securing the elongated beam and the extension element at opposite ends of each side rail to the front and rear corner supports, respectively.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a cargo securing system for a truck having a truck bed, comprising a front frame including a pair of generally upstanding supports for securement to the truck adjacent its opposite sides and at a front portion of the truck bed, a rear frame including a pair of generally upstanding supports for securement to the truck adjacent its opposite sides and at a rear portion of the truck bed, a pair of side rails each comprised of an elongated support and an extension element longitudinally adjustable relative to one another such that the side rails are adjustable in length and means connecting each side rail at one end thereof to one of the front or rear pairs of supports whereby the rails extend therefrom.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved cargo securing system for a truck bed and which system is adjustable in height, length and orientation for carrying a wide variety of cargoes.